This application requests the support necessary for a continued and growing role for The Johns Hopkins Oncology Center in the studies of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). Johns Hopkins participates in case accrual, scientific collaboration in protocol development and through membership and chairman responsibilities in disease-oriented and modality-oriented committees. There is growing participation and commitment to pathology and psychosocial studies and in studies of the lymphomas, multiple myeloma, lung and breast cancer. The basic science laboratories of the Center have contributed scientific input into current study design and the development of an automated data system at Johns Hopkins is expected to contribute to the development of this aspect of ECOG data exchange.